This invention relates generally to life support breathing systems and the like, and more particularly, to a back frame therefor operable to support compressed breathing air tanks of various sizes. The back frame of the present invention provides a structure which is relatively simple to operate but which provides a high degree of safety and flexibility in use with respect to a predetermined range of various air tank sizes.
When a person must subsist in an atmosphere which is toxic, oxygen deficient or which for some other reason cannot support human life, he is equipped with a life support system comprising, for example, a breathing mask supplied with breathing air from a regulated source. His exhalation usually is exhausted to the ambient atmosphere. In particular, it is contemplated that the present invention be utilized by firefighters who are continually exposed to the aforesaid types of conditions.
Annually the number of materials which give off toxic products of combustion increases which in turn increases the hazards faced by firefighters. Accordingly, it is well recognized that firefighting is one of the most hazardous occupations in the United States. Even though the prior art provides apparatus for protection against such hazards however, it has been found that the level of respiratory injuries has been continuously rising.
Current breathing apparatus offers a level of protection from such hazards, but because such apparatus is heavy, bulky, and hard to don and wear, it is often not fully utilized by the working firefighter. It has been found that the discomfort and loss of mobility occasioned by firefighters using prior art apparatus is more significant than the protection which it provides in marginally dangerous situations.
In particular, a shortcoming of the prior art is to be found in not providing a lightweight, easy to operate and dependable back frame for supporting compressed breathing air tanks of varying diameters as are usually utilized in the life support systems considered herein. It is highly desirable that such air tanks, having limited supplies, may be quickly and securely exchanged when a life support system is in continuous, extended use. Necessarily, it is further desirable that these features exist for air tanks of different sizes all of which may be employed with the life support system.